Es geht weiter
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Die Schule ist vorbei, die Scheiße ist erledigt. Vielleicht waren es gute Zeiten, vielleicht hätte sie mehr ausnutzen sollen. Doch jetzt ist es eh zu spät und alles ist anders. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich diese FF einkategorieren sollte...


Disclaimer:Viel gehört J.K. Rowling und das meiste T. Bach.

**Das hier ist ein OneShot! Vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich, etwas tragisch, aber mal sehen... Ich erwarte wirklich nicht, dass meine üblichen Leser die Geschichte gut finden. Mir war nur so danach.**

Ach ja, vielleicht noch wichtig: „Er" ist keine bestimmte Person, einfach irgendwer, den sie bei der Weltmeisterschaft kennengelernt hat.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Er: Wollen wir ein bisschen gehen?

Er steht von der Decke auf und hält mir seine Hand hin. Als ich seine Hand nehme, fährt ein Wind durch mich. Es ist nicht so, als würde Ron mich anfassen. Es ist irgendwie anders. Und jedes Mal, wenn er mich berührt ist es so. Ein kurzes Gefühl, zu kurz, um es wirklich orten zu können.

Die Kamera fährt über den riesigen Zeltplatz der ersten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, seit damals, als das dunkle Mal erschienen ist. Über Zauberer, die mit den Füßen im Wasser eines großen Sees sind oder unter Bäumen Bücher lesen. Es riecht nach Sommer, so warm und süß. Die Leute sind aufgeregt, heute Abend spielt Eintracht Pfützensee gegen Weiß-nicht-wen...

Im Hintergrund Musik. Jack Johnson _Traffic In The Sky._

Er bleibt plötzlich stehen.

Er: Willst du was trinken?

Ich: Klar.

Er: Da vorne ist mein Zelt.

Wir gehen zu seinem Zelt. Es ist größer als unseres. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er mit seinem Bruder hier ist. Aber der ist gerade unterwegs. Viel Platz hat er hier.

Plötzlich frage ich mich, warum ich als Jungfrau aus der Schule gehen musste. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich damals mit Ron schlafen sollen, als er wollte. Er war betrunken gewesen, sicher, aber das hätte ich ausnutzen sollen. Wir haben uns ein paar mal geküsst, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren, bevor er sich in seine Neue verliebt hat. Genau genommen sechs mal. Das bleibt. Ich fange an zu singen „Wenn man so will, bist du das Ziel einer langen Reise, die Perfektion der besten Art und Weise, in stillen Momenten leise, die Schaumkrone der Woge der Begeisterung..."

Er:Gutes Lied.

Ich:Ja.

Bei dem Lied hat Ron mich das erste Mal geküsst. Ist lange her. Ich habe mir die CD gekauft und das Lied auswendig gelernt. Sportfreunde Stiller _Ein Kompliment_. Auch das bleibt.

Er: Hier hast du ein Bier.

Kein Butterbier. Endlich kein scheiß Butterbier mehr. Ich habe genug von dem Zeug. Bier, ja, das ist besser.

Ich: Danke. (Nehme einen Schluck.) Dein Zelt ist echt cool. So groß.

Er: Ja, mein Bruder braucht so viel Platz.

Smalltalk. Scheiß Smalltalk. Es interessiert doch alles niemanden, was man im Smalltalk von sich gibt. Egal, scheiß drauf.

Ich bleibe noch lange bei ihm. Er redet, ich höre nicht zu. Ich denke an Ron. Er wird sie heiraten, er wird glücklich werden. Klar, ich liebe ihn, aber das weiß er nicht. Und er liebt mich nicht. Nicht mehr. Harry und Ginny werden beide jemand neuen finden. Und sie werden tolle Berufe haben. Hogwarts ist vorbei und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen will. Ich werde keine Zusagen kriegen. Ich habe mich nicht beworben.

Mittlerweile liegen wir nebeneinander auf seinem Bett. Ich bin ziemlich angetütert. Aber das ist egal. Warum musste ich die Einzige im Jahrgang sein, die als Jungfrau von der Schule geht? Alle hatten ihre Nacht und ich? Ich nicht.

Ich bin zu betrunken. Ich lehne mich zurück und mein Kopf macht Musik aus den nächtlichen Geräuschen, die ins Zelt dringen. Ich versuche eine Melodie herauszuhören, doch es gibt keinen Refrain, es geht einfach so weiter, der Regen, der angefangen hat, lässt sich nicht in Takte pressen, kann sich nicht entscheiden zwischen Dur und Moll. Das ist mein Film. Weil ich jetzt hier bin.

Ich: Ich bin jetzt hier.

Und er: Ja? Schön.

Und er grinst. Ich glaube nicht, dass er verstanden hat, was ich meine.

Er ist bei mir, mein Körper an seinem, dass da jetzt dieses Gefühl wiederkommt, warm und plätschernd, durch mich hindurch. Es wird dunkler. Er atmet neben mir, meine Härchen an Armen und Beinen strecken sich nach ihm, ich rücke näher an ihn heran. Dann küsse ich ihn.

Lenny Kravitz _Believe In Me_. Oder vielleicht auch The Cure _Lullaby_. Ja, das ist vielleicht noch besser. Es ist mein Film. Wir. Hier. Jetzt. Nackt. Nebeneinander, aufeinander, seine Hand, die nach einem Gummi greift, ich öffne meine Beine. Dann tut es weh. Nur kurz, ich überlebe es. So schnell stirbt man nicht. Das ist es also. Es ist kein Feuerwerk, kein Blütenregen, es ist einfach nur okay. Ich sehe nach unten, sehe seinen Schwanz in mir verschwinden. Dann mache ich die Augen zu, das ist es also.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

Als es heller wird, richte ich mich langsam auf. Ich muss noch ein Foto von ihm machen, ich habe nur meinen Kopf zum Aufnehmen. Die Kamera beginnt an den Füßen, fährt die Beine hoch, braune Haut, Haare, die sich wie bei anderen Männern locken, Knie, eine kleine Narbe, weiter nach oben, auf dem Oberschenkel liegt eine Hand. Habe ich seine Hände gemocht?

Off: Vergessen.

Vielleicht ist er sogar schön, wer weiß. Vielleicht hätte ich mich sogar in ihn verliebt, woanders, wannanders, wer weiß. Noch ein Blick auf sein Gesicht. Seine braunen Haare fallen in sein Gesicht. Ich weiß seine Augenfarbe nicht mehr. Auch vergessen. Ich werd's nicht mehr erfahren. Dann ziehe ich mich an und gehe.

Das Gehen ist komisch. Es tut ein wenig weh, es ist okay. Der Mensch braucht Souvenirs, se souvenir heißt sich erinnern. Und das werde ich.

Ich komme zurück zu den anderen. Ron und Harry spielen Schach. Die beiden sind aufgeregt wie kleine Kinder. Heute Abend, juhu... Ich freue mich nicht. Aber der Mensch muss Opfer bringen, wer weiß, wann ich die beiden wiedersehe. Klar, sie sind meine Freunde, aber es ist anders als früher. Alles ist so anders. Sie sitzt neben ihm und hält Rons Hand. Mach's gut, Ron, Lebewohl. Lächelnd setze ich mich zu ihnen.

Ron: Wo kommst du her, Hermine? Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?

Ich sehe die Eifersucht in seinen Augen ganz genau. Er kann es nicht vor mir verbergen.

Off: Vergessen.

Auch wenn er sie heiratet. Ein Teil von ihm riecht noch nach mir, das kann mir keiner mehr nehmen.

_Unser Leben geht weiter. Wir stehen auf. Und irgendwann wird unser Gehen eine Richtung bekommen._

**¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤**

**Ja, so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Falls es jemandem gefallen hat, reviewt doch bitte!**

**saule-pleureur **


End file.
